


You Spark Joy

by SlabMeatPunch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, hints of marie kondo, tidying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlabMeatPunch/pseuds/SlabMeatPunch
Summary: Naruto doubts himself and Sasuke shuts that shit down real quick





	You Spark Joy

**Author's Note:**

> It started with the thought that telling people they spark joy in your life was really cute and went from there. I just want to see these boys happy.

Sasuke smiled as a pair of familiar arms wrapped around his torso letting familiar warmth seep into his back. He tilted his head back and hummed in acknowledgment before continuing to wash the plate he was holding in his hands.

“Thank you,” lips formed words against the back of his neck and he could feel a smile form on his partners face.

“What was that, dobe?”

A long lick came up his neck and he let out a betrayed gasp, whipping around to face Naruto and splashing him with water from the sink, “That’s it! You’re banned from the kitchen! No more idiocy near my dishes.”

The blond laughed and held tighter onto his husband, “Hell yeah no more dish duty for me!” 

He placed a small kiss on Sasuke’s nose, “I said thank you, teme. For doing the dishes. The place would be a mess without you.”

“If you’re the source of the mess perhaps I should have thrown you out while I was doing all the cleaning.”

“Why didn’t you?” the genuine curiosity in the blue eyes staring up at him caught him by surprise. Sasuke dried his hands on a towel sitting on the counter and cupped Naruto’s face in his hands, gazing at him softly, “why didn’t you throw me out?” 

He rested his forehead against the blond’s and it felt like coming home. All of Naruto felt so much like home it used to scare Sasuke. Scare him so much he would run away, but Naruto never let him get far. Throwing that away would break him. 

“You’re my home. I rebuilt around you.” he locked eyes with his husband and was overwhelmed by the emotion in his eyes, “I didn't throw you away because you are the single greatest thing that happened to me. You spark joy, Naruto. I can't imagine throwing that away.”

**Author's Note:**

> It ends with Naruto being the little spoon in a much needed cuddling session


End file.
